Parabatai
by Jexany
Summary: The book tells us that Jace and Alec are parabatai, but what does it mean? Follow them growing up and explore how this bond affects their lifes. Each chapter will contain two or three short stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, here I am again. And yep, another story about Alec and Jace, though this time I wanted to write something about them being parabatai. This is going to be a series of little snippets, just scenes that came to my mind when I thought what it might be like to be parabatai. Something I think is completely neglected in the books. Sooo, I'm not sure if it's any good, cause I wrote it late at night (couldn't sleep with that unfinished). Well, here it is.

Ah, and yes I'm Cassandra Clare. Well, maybe. Or maybe not. but still. It could be?

* * *

The evening Alec had turned twelve Robert Lightwood ordered him and Jace into the library. It was a strange request, because they all were sitting in the kitchen, content and filled with Maryse's special birthday dish. Although Robert hadn't sounded angry, Alec felt alarmed. To be called to the library usually wasn't a good thing. It was not only the room, where Hodge lectured on Shadowhunter history, the different types of demons or adequate behaviour, more notably it was used when one of them needed punishment for their wrongdoings. The rare times other Shadowhunters stepped by to see how things went in New York, to bring news of Idris and the Clave or to exchange rumours Robert and Maryse sent the children away and forbade them to come near the library while they had to talk about _adult things_. Unnecessary to mention that it didn't prevent them from eavesdropping.

Alec liked the peaceful atmosphere among the books and comfortable armchairs, but today the formal strength of the massive desk seemed to dominate the room. He glanced at Jace. The blonde boy looked mildly curious, but not too interested, as always. He would probably look the same when a demon tried to kill him. But under the surface he was excited, too. The way he stood more upright than he did normally and the tension of his shoulders gave him away.

His father mentioned for them to sit down, his expression serious but friendly.

"Alexander, this is your twelfth birthday and you're no longer a child now." Alec rubbed his arm, where he could still feel the burning sensation of the stele giving him his first mark. A proud smile spread across his face. He wasn't a child anymore.

"Jonathan, you probably wonder why you're here, too. You, both of you, know that Michael Wayland and I were parabatai, right?" Alec nodded. Then Robert shifted his attention to Jace. "And you know what parabatai means, right?"

Jace answered, sounding as if he was reciting a passage from a dictionary. He probably was. "Parabatai: A pair of warriors fighting together. Brothers in arms."

His father had a distant look in his eyes when he began to speak again. "Brothers in arms, that's right, but that's not all." He smiled to himself. "A parabatai is also the closest friend you can have; I remember that Michael knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. Parabatai are brothers at heart. Two inseparable parts of a whole. But I got carried away, sorry boys. What I wanted to say is that you should be parabatai."

After his father's little speech his request was hardly surprising, but Alec still felt taken aback. Not every Shadowhunter had a parabatai, it made you special and it was definitely an _adult thing_. The books said it was all about trust and honour and duty, but to Alec it sounded like a lot of fun. He was only twelve after all.

* * *

For Alec and Jace the next months seemed to stretch endlessly, as time always does when you have to wait for something. Whenever Robert Lightwood caught sight of his two boys and parabatai-to-be they were either training feverishly or counting the hours that still had to pass. The event that caused their excitement would take place a week after Jace's birthday. Inwardly Robert thought that it was unnecessary to wait as Jace already wasn't a child anymore, in fact Robert couldn't remember a time where he _had_ been. But it was tradition and, even more important, a rule that no child could be made parabatai. Not that turning twelve made a child an adult overnight, but rules must be obeyed. Robert wanted the bond between the boys to be stable, nothing that could be questioned, because separating parabatai would probably cause severe damage. He had seen it once and everyone with his past had felt the consequences. No, nobody should be able to question the arrangement. Normally the fathers of both children had to agree to the bond, but as the situation was... He shook his head and ignored the worries. Jace and Alec would be great parabatai, they already were inseparable, not that they had any other Shadowhunters their age they could play with except Isabelle.

Thinking of the three little rascals he decided it was time to talk to Hodge to hear his complaints and see what progress the children made. He found Hodge in the library reading some thick old book. Robert paused to look at the man. The dark brown of his hair was already fading to grey as his countless scars had faded to small white lines. The only thing that wouldn't fade was the ban that kept him locked up inside the Institute as a prisoner of his past. Sometimes the Clave was very hard in its decisions, but fair, he had to remind himself, hard but fair.

The huge bird on the back of Hodge's chair stirred and made his owner look up. He smiled.

"Ah, Robert, I knew you would drop by soon and I'm very curious to hear what you've done to your boys. They've always been an exceptional good team, but now it's getting frightening. They fight as if they could read each other's mind. Jace fights with astonishing skill and outstanding technique. Alec is fast with both blades and bow. And I must mention Isabelle, I think she's going to need a new whip soon, hers is getting too short. When she has learned to control herself better she will be a deathly fighter. You can be proud of them all."

Robert smiled, it had to be the first time Hodge hadn't found something to complain about and he was a strict teacher. He felt sorry that he couldn't train his children himself, maybe he should at least watch them fight more often. Yes, he liked the idea and decided to realize it this same evening.

When Hodge entered the gym, his students had already finished stretching and were now occupied with some basic movements to warm up. They didn't need his guidance here, so he turned to Robert Lightwood to explain their schedule.

Then he excused himself and called his students. "Boys - and Isabelle- your father wishes to see your progress. Jace, Alec would you like to start?" Of course they wanted to show their abilities and impress their father. Speaking of which... he spontaneously decided to show his visitor some advanced fighting in form of a little game he had invented for the two boys. They had already put on their heavy training gear that would prevent most injuries, at least anything worse than bruises. Before they could grab their usual, rather harmless training weapons, Hodge threw them a pair of real seraph blades. They were caught with grace, but the boys' faces showed their surprise. He had to oppress a grin when he took two pieces of dark garment out of a nearby shelf.

The boys' bodies were tense with anticipation when they entered the mat-covered space, positioning themselves. Irritation was clearly written across Robert's face and his expression morphed into pure shock as he realized that they would fight blindfolded.

Hodge turned his back towards Robert, he had to concentrate now, too. He was in charge and had to intervene if anything went wrong, something the archangel may prevent.

"Get ready." They took a firm grip on their blades, inhaling deeply to calm down.

"Ok now, aaand ONE!" The blades collided as both boys attacked. Behind his back Hodge heard Robert gasp, but did not interrupt his counting. "... two, three. One, two, three. One..." He continued in a steady rhythm and every word was underlined by the sound of metal crashing on metal.

Jace had his eyes closed, there was no point in trying to see anything, it would only disturb him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Hodge count, but he didn't listen, it wasn't necessary. His body knew how to move, they had trained this often enough, though they had never used real blades before. It didn't matter. Failure was nothing Jace ever thought about, nor did he consider the consequences of his actions.

And then, way too soon, Hodge told them to stop. It was like surfacing from under water, suddenly his concentration, that had shielded him from any irrelevant information, broke away. He felt adrenaline rush through his veins, felt his heart beat and the sweat on his neck, his nose noticed the faint smell of leather and metal, that always lingered in the gym. At first it was a shock, it always was and he thought _Will it ever change?_ but then he just felt alive and indescribably happy. A huge smile spread over his face. _I hope it won't._ Then he took off his blindfold.

* * *

Okay, now the usual request: Please review. And tell me what you think about it, be _honest_. If you have an idea for a scene tell me, I don't promise anything, but I'm going to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, guys, here's chapter number 2 (as you probably realized). This one is quite short, but it seems I just can't write anything longer. Ah, well.

Thank you to all my reviewers (that inbelieveable number of 3)

Disclaimer: Still not CC, but I'm trying

* * *

1)

"Mum, why does Alec gat a parabatai and I don't? And Hodge doesn't even care for what I'm doing, we were training and he didn't look at me onceand I was really good today. He hasn't noticed that I left. That's so unfair." The black haired girl looked up to her mother. She stirred a pot of soupand glanced at her daughter. "_Life'_s not fair." she simply commented, adding some pepper.

A sniffing noise caught her attention out and of the corner of her eyes she saw her child wipe off a single tear with the back of her hand. Then the girl found her composure and straightened her back again. "But Mum,..." she started defiantly. Maryse shoved away the pot and mentioned for her girl to sit down at the kitchen table. "No buts, little bell." She told her softly. "Alec and Jace will still be your brothers and your friends. No matter what happens. You can't prevent them from becoming parabatai, so make the best out of it and remember you're a strong girl. Nothing has changed." Isabelle felt like crying, but her mother would disapprove, so she just gulped. She knew Maryse was wrong, everything had changed. They would never again be the trio they used to be, now it would be the two boys plus her. Mathematically it was the same.

2) Second try

"Dad, why does Alec get a parabatai and I don't? Mum says I have to accept it, but I don't want to. Plus, I'm a better fighter than Alec. Wouldn't that make me a better companion for Jace, we're more similar." This time the little girl complained to her father, twisting her braid between her fingers. Her father laid down the letter he was reading and offered her a chair.

"You have amazing skill with that whip and I'm sure you're going to be a deadly Shadowhunter when you're older, but you're not better than your brother, just more engaged in killing your opponent. You're already ten years old, so I assume I can talk to you like an adult." He looked at her questioningly and she nodded, her face as serious as a little girl's can get. The man smiled. "I didn't choose Jace and Alec, because they're similar, but because they're different. Working as two different halves of a whole is what makes parabatai a good team, twice the same half wouldn't go well."

"You mean, it's like doing a jigsaw puzzle?" she asked. Her father nodded. Before Robert Lightwood could add something, his daughter had left the study, her braid waving behind her. He smiled again, his daughter was so full of energy, it reminded him of Maryse when she was younger.

Isabelle ran into her room and pulled a middle-sized box out of her closet. When she turned it around one hundred colourful cardboard pieces fell to the floor, but Isabelle was not remotely interested in playing. She spent the next hour to examine and then double check every piece. Finally she was sure not to have missed anything and the result was pleasing: Each piece fit with at least two different ones. Isabelle was content.

* * *

3)

The first demon they killed together was huge, black and incredibly dumb. Izzy was shopping, their parents were out to deal with a bunch of stupid downworlders, that had had a beer too much, and where Hodge was did none of them know, although he had to be somewhere in the Institute. So it was the only possible action to go hunting alone when the phone rang. If they waited for Maryse or Robert the demon could harm somebody, they didn't go because they were so eager to prove themselves or because they loved the feeling of adrenaline in their veins, no it was just because the poor, ignorant mundies couldn't defeat themselves. Or that's what Alec liked to pretend.

They found the demon in an empty backyard hunched over a lifeless dog. Although they made sure to move without any sound the monster noticed them, it threw his head into their direction and sniffed. Its eyes were completely bleak, without the smallest spark of intelligence. It was running on instinct alone. Unfortunately its instinct told him that dessert had arrived. Alec took a step closer towards Jace. The blond boy seemed not to be aware of him, a fierce grin spread on his face as he suddenly stormed forwards. This action confused the demon visibly, usually his food ran the other way. When Jace had come close it roared at him, but Jace didn't flinch, he only wrinkled his nose. "You don't brush your teeth often, do you? Some more personal hygiene really wouldn't hurt." Then he stabbed it in the arm. Alec could see the demon change in fight mode; obviously it didn't matter anymore why that slim blonde boy that was half its height didn't show angst.

The starting fight calmed Alec's nervousness and although he was still trembling inwardly his fingers did not hesitate as soon as they touched the first arrow. His concentration did not waver as he begun to shoot arrows at the beast with fluent movements until its shoulders and back were pierced several times. It had bloody wounds all over its body and Jace finally got tired of playing with the demon and killed it.

Jace watched the body vanish and suddenly he felt euphoric. "We did it!" he shouted raising his blade. Then he hugged Alec and his face beamed with triumph. The dark haired Shadowhunter responded the strong embrace and clapped Jace's shoulder. His expression mirrored his parabatai's. They were drunk from their first own victory and felt invincible.

But then they thought about coming home and having to face Maryse, a thought that made them feel a lot less invincible. Fortunately their parents still weren't home when they arrived. Before they parted to go to their respective rooms they shared a glance, nodded and smiled at each other affectionately. They never told Maryse.

* * *

Now looking at it, I see it's really ridiculously short. But nevertheless i'd like some reviews. And I'm going to post more of this, but school keeps me busy and I'm trying to write a sequel to choices. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 won't start naming them now

Ok, here I am again. What can I say about that chapter? It took me that long to upload, because Jace and Alec wanted to grow up too fast. Originally I wanted to have some more little stories from when they were a bit smaller(like 12), but it didn't work. Eventually I gave up and now they're a bit older(like 15 and 16 maybe). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ...bla bla bla don't own anything ... bla bla bla Cassandra clare ... bla bla bla you get it

* * *

Defending the world from evil forces is not a safe task, but there are far more dreadful opponents than demons. The most dangerous one was found in the Institute itself: Isabelle's cooking.

Alec just sat in the library and read a chapter about dragon demons Hodge had assigned them, when the door flew open and Jace ran into the room. An I-did-something-absolutely-silly-and-enjoyed-every-second kind of grin showed on his face as he sprinted towards Alec's armchair. He probably intended to hide behind it, but slipped on the wooden floor, pulling Alec and the chair with him.

Alec was trying to untangle himself mumbling curses when the door burst open a second time, revealing a furious-looking Izzy. She gazed at the two boys at the floor and shut the door with a flick of her wrist. Alec couldn't find anything reassuring in the way she smiled.

"What did you say about my Lasagne?" she asked, casually playing with her golden whip. Jace eyed the weapon carefully. "I just said that next time I meet a demon I'm gonna feed him a spoon full and he will commit suicide to flee this terrible dimension."

"You come with me and eat your Lasagne now and you will like it. It took me hours to cook it!"

"Izzy, I didn't ask you to prepare dinner. In fact, no one ever does." – " You do as I say, or do you rather have me use my little toy on you?" She let her whip cut through the air.

"Well, actually ..." – " That was a rhetorical question!" Izzy hissed and Alec couldn't help but smile at his siblings. He just wasn't fast enough to turn his head away.

"Stop grinning, there's enough for both of you!"

"Izzy, I don't have anything to do with this! Plus, I'm not hungry at all, I had a snack earlier."

Now it was Jace's turn to comment the situation: "Ah, Alec that was a lame excuse, even you could do better." He shook his head with mock disappointment.

"What I said is true, dumbass!"

"Even worse. Truth never makes for a good excuse." He turned towards Izzy. "Did you hear? Your brother called me names. I fear we have to punish him for such inacceptable behaviour. How about I help you to tie him up and feed him?" –"As much as I hate to say it, that's a good idea you have. Let's not waste time."

Protest was futile.

* * *

Outside it was dark and stormy, heavy rain was drumming on the window pane and gusts of wind howled around the corners of the old church. On the inside of the Institute it was dark as well, but unlike outside the corridors were filled with thick silence.

Alec lay in his bed, but although he was tired, sleep stayed out of reach. In his desperation to get some rest, he had even tried that stupid mundie thing and counted sheep, but when he had gathered a considerable flock of nearly two hundred sheep, he gave up. Maybe he should just take one of Hodge's brewages, they had more than once helped to chase away nightmares or to enforce sleep. Growing up with the knowledge of all the evil that lurks out there, hidden somewhere in the shadows, with claws and fangs and poison, could lead to a lot of very unpleasant dreams.  
So Alec headed for the library, where Hodge stored some of the most frequently needed potions. He was already halfway there, when a sudden sound made him freeze and he frowned into the darkness, oppressing a little shiver. _Oh, quit that_, he scolded himself angrily, _you're a Shadowhunter, by the angel, if there is anything in the shadows, it should be afraid of you! _

Then his brain recognized what he had heard. It was the faint sound of bare feet on the stone floor. Apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep and whoever wandered around had to be near or he wouldn't have heard the steps. Curiously he changed his direction, the potion forgotten. . He turned left and followed the corridor trying to catch a sound, trying not to lose the trail. He expected to hear distant footsteps and so the sudden disharmonious noise from behind the door at his right made him jump.

After a moment of hesitation, he shoved the door open without knocking and slipped into the room. On the other side Jace sat in front of the Institute's piano and let his hands dance over the claviature. Although he had probably noticed his parabatai, he didn't stop playing and Alec leaned on the wall next the door watching Jace. Illuminated only by the light of distant streetlamps and with a look of melancholy on his face, he didn't look like Jace, in fact he didn't even look completely human. The song ended with a silent note, that seemed to linger in the air even when they couldn't hear it anymore. Finally Jace looked up and met Alec's gaze and suddenly he was almost the Jace Alec knew, the epitome of smug boldness, gorgeous although he only wore his pajamas and his gold hair was tousled. Alec hoped that it was too dark to notice his blush. But somehow tonight Jace looked... lost, vulnerable almost. He smiled at Alec and padded the piano stool as an invitation to join him. He sat down beside Jace and couldn't help but notice that the spot had been warmed by his parabatai's body heat and that their bodies touched as the stool wasn't made for two people.

Alec opened his mouth to say somthing, he wasn't sure what, but the decision was taken from him, because Jace laid a finger on his lips to shut him up - what it most efficiently did. His parabatai started a new song now, a more light-hearted tune this time. Jace played and Alec listened. How long they sat that way Alec couldn't tell, it may have been half an hour, it may have been three hours. But eventually Jace ended his fifth or sixth tune with a finality that let no doubt that their little nightly concert had come to an end.

In silence they walked back to their rooms, they parted and Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder as good-by. Alone in his room again Alec wasn't sure if their encounter had been real, it seemed to be a dream, but he could still feel Jace's body next to his.

Probably this wasn't Jace's first nightly piano session, but Alec couldn't know and they never talked about it. All he could say for sure was that it wasn't their last encounter of that kind.

* * *

If you liked it, review (what a surprising request, isn't it) xD


	4. Chapter 4

It's not over yet! Here's another chapter about this fabulous pair of parabatai that we're all so fond of. And I still have some more ideas.

Disclaimer: Just guess...

* * *

A/N: The second part of this story somehow slipped me and got a bit overly... dramatic? But enjoy nonetheless. Did I tell you that there is no chronological order?

Jace sat cross-legged on the floor in the armoury, a pair of seraph blades in front of him. At the moment he didn't need a weapon, it seemed that there was no demon in whole New York. How much he wished that there was something, anything, to fight with. Adrenaline and blood and death is just the easiest way to get rid of unwanted thoughts, to forget how pathetic you are. The whole day he had been haunted by the fear that his father would not be proud of him if he could see him now. If he could see how much he depended on his not-so-new siblings, how much he was afraid to lose them. How much he loved them. All these feelings- what else could they be than signs of his weakness? So absorbed in his bitter musings he was that he didn't notice the door of the armoury open.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked behind him. By now he really should know better than asking questions like that, they never brought satisfying answers. At least not with Jace. What should he say? _I'm breaking?_ Certainly not. So instead he hid behind his usual sarcasm.  
"I'm trying to levitate. Wouldn't it be most useful in a fight?"  
Alec frowned for a second, then he understood and snorted. Looking up to the ceiling he commented: "You wouldn't have gotten very far anyway. Put that away"- he nodded towards the blade-"and let us do some sparring."  
"Didn't know you were a masochist, I trounced you last time, but here you are again." A slight blush crept on his parabatai's features, but he managed to speak evenly: "What makes you so sure that you'll win again?" Jace crooked his right eyebrow. "Experience, I'd say."  
Of course he could have taunted Alec a bit longer, Jace never lacked verbal ammunition, but this small delay was all he could bear at the moment. Actually, he could have flung himself at Alec and hugged him with all his force just because he was there, but he wouldn't. Wouldn't let his mask slip, wouldn't lose himself. Suddenly he felt his spirits return, his confidence, defiance and resistance. Standing up he offered Alec a genuine smile. And he had the perfect object to release his new-won strength.

The third time Alec landed on the matting with this - at least for Jace - uniquely satisfying sound of knocking someone's breath out of his lungs, they ended their training. Jace went from pinning Alec down with his whole body to sitting on his stomach, ignoring the way his parabatai squirmed uncomfortably in light protest. Was there a feeling sweeter than victory after an engaged full-contact sparring with his parabatai, that left both of them sweaty and breathing heavily? He started to get up and accidently hit Alec's ribs with his knee. Judging by his grimace, that part of him had been a bit damaged in their practice. Probably it had been the reason he landed on the matt again. Jace scrambled to his feet completely, took off his damp shirt and tossed Alec a stele. Grinning at his parabatai's blush, he made his way to his room to shower. The little fight had brightened his mood considerably, but he still felt philosophical.

His hair was damp and his feet stayed bare when he made his way to the greenhouse and sat down amongst the green. This place was just designed for profound deliberation and in-depth consideration. Because of the plants. They increased the level of oxygen in the air what fuelled the effectiveness of his brain. Yeah, plus green was known to have a calming and soothing effect and ... he was thinking bullshit. He paused. Just then a thought occurred to him: Maybe he had embarrassed Alec, he had seemed a bit uncomfortable. Especially with his ... well ... misplaced affection. Call it by its name. He grimaced, if Alec was not -deep breath - gay, everything would have been so much easier, for Alec himself and between them, but especially for Alec. Well, it was just the way it was. He only had to realize that he was not, definitely not, in love with him. But mostly - except of that shocking moment when he suddenly understood - Jace preferred to ignore the problem and they got along amazingly well. How could they not? How could you not love your parabatai? Even if he had issues. But so had Jace. Sometimes he wondered why they put up with him at all. Izzy was like him in some ways, just not broken were similar. But what did Alec gain from liking, loving him? In a platonic way, he meant.  
With that lioness of a sister on the one side and himself on the other, Jace thought, it could happen quite easily that somebody underestimated Alec. 'Somebody' as in someone mundane, someone completely oblivious of what happened around them. Actually people tended to not even notice Alec, which is rather easy at least as long as they didn't tick him off. Then, he wouldn't guarantee for anything. Jace smiled, if unleashed Alec could have quite a temper. But what did he care about what mundanes thought? They had no clue.  
If you were a shadowhunter, on the other hand, you'd see past his boring sweater, past his still behaviour, past his handsome face. Yes, if you were a Shadowhunter, you'd recognize the silent grace of his steps as the way a deadly fighter would move, because you'd be one yourself; you'd know what he sees in the shadows, because you'd see it yourself; you'd be able to read his fate on his skin, because you'd feel the dark marks burning your own flesh. But most people don't know, will never know, because they don't have to know, because people like Alec protect them, from danger, from sorrow, from knowledge.  
But Jace _was_ a Shadowhunter.  
Pondering on such topics too long always caused a knot in his brain and sparring burns quite a lot of energy. Ergo Jace did the only thing possible: He headed for the kitchen to mindlessly munch some drowned cornflakes.

* * *

A/N: Magnus is difficult. Either he is all serious and powerful or he does nothing else than sparkle and fuss about everything. None of that is in character, but I like the first version better. Just so you know: the word sparkle does not exist in the vocabulary of this story.

In the apartment of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus dropped the businesslike mask and rolled his eyes at the fairy that had just stomped out of the door. Sneaky little creatures, unbelievable that they should be part angel. But so were warlocks, right?  
This certain fairy had planned to make him part of her revenge. She hadn't told him details, but the story wasn't hard to reconstruct. Apparently another fairy had seduced somebody she was particularly fond of. It didn't help that her rival was stunningly beautiful, in fairy standards of course, although his customer wouldn't put it that way. What she had demanded would not have been overly difficult, but he preferred not to be involved in a personal vendetta between jealous fairies. Her idea though had been quite imaginative - and a prove of how nasty women - may it be mundanes or downworlders - can get.  
She had bought a huge silver mirror with an abundantly decorated frame made of dark wood with two lines of silver writing, one at the top and one at the bottom. The fairy wanted Magnus to enchant the mirror so that it made everyone who looked at it old and fat and generally ugly. Just then he had looked at the two sentences. The lower one said 'tempus fugit', the upper one 'memento mori'.  
He was almost sad to refuse. The fairy, on the other hand, was furious, but there was nothing that could be done about that.  
Fortunately his day promised to become better, much better. His dearly beloved boyfriend –it still felt great to even think that word - was going to visit him this afternoon. That was, if blondie didn't decide that today was the ideal date to get into mortal danger, obnoxious jackass that he is.

Magnus used to think that Shadowhunters are arrogant and self-righteous, he hadn't changed his mind about that, and pathetic, because they are so absorbed in their hopelessly outdated moral code. But recently he had discovered that he found a certain Shadowhunter's sincerity and idea of honour quite endearing.  
But he also used to think that it was absolutely hilarious that such a prude, even uptight society would use a term like 'parabatai'. He himself had only found out by choice, but still. Somebody had to have realized it by now. If they had researched the word, they would have come across the word 'paraibatai', wasn't it stunningly similar? And the clue was that it referred to the Band of Thebes, a not-so-common league of warriors. It consisted of pairs of warriors, that were lovers at the same time and one of those two, the younger one, was called paraibatai. History says that they all died in a huge battle 338 BC, but it seems that at least one survived - and the term with him. Now on the other hand it only added to his already strong aversion to Jace.

Chairman Meow suddenly pricked up his ears and focused all his attention on the door. Magnus lifted him up and opened the door full of verve. On the other hand stood Alec, one hand outstretched and an absolutely cute look of surprise on his face, then he smiled brightly at Magnus. The warlock leant down to kiss him welcome. "Got you", he smiled, "it's good to see you again." They moved into the apartment and Magnus closed the door behind his boyfriend, while Alec slipped out of his jacket. "Yeah, I missed you too, and one day I'll find out how you always know when I'm here. I should be able to move unheard, you know?" Magnus just grinned mysteriously and patted the cat. "Never underestimate a warlock's abilities, for we possess various and fearsome magical powers." In his arms Chairman Meow started to purr.

* * *

A new chapter is finished, that's always a great feeling.

Now, if somebody can give me a reasonable theory, which language Shadowhunters use to communicate in Idris, he or she may wish something. At first I wanted to give him or her a virtual cake, but I'm not very good at baking ; )


End file.
